ERES LO QUE NECESITO
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Thomas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final suspiró con resignación de sí mismo. Habían pasado por tanto en unas cuantas horas y sabía, aunque quisiera negarlo, que necesitaba a Minho.


**Este pequeño One Shot lo tengo escrito desde Enero del año pasado. ¡Ha pasado un montón de tiempo! recuerdo que lo escribí en cuánto terminé de leer el libro y estaba con el fangirleo y los nervios a flor de piel. Ahora que volví a leer este OS y lo revisé, me ha vuelto a picar la espinita.**

 **Sya, sé que teníamos planes de escribir muchos fics de este Fandom, quizás algún día lo hagamos :D sabes que te adoro y gracias por haber leído este pequeño trabajillo. ¡Se te extraña un montón!**

 **.**

 **Situado en el final del primer libro, Maze Runner.**

* * *

 **ERES LO QUE NECESITO**

 **.**

El colchón se amoldó a su cuerpo de manera agradable, demasiado. Todo ahí le parecía súbitamente extraño. Aunque, ¿no habían pasado por todo eso en el Laberinto para poder llegar hasta ahí? Para ser libres, para estar seguros. A pesar de que se repetía eso una y otra vez, aquello no se sentía así. Una sensación extraña serpenteaba bajo su piel y no podía quitársela de encima.

Se giró en la cama, pero a pesar de que estaba suave y olía bien, no se sentía cómodo, algo faltaba. Quizás era por dormir a la intemperie tanto tiempo que su cuerpo se negaba a la comodidad de una cama normal.

Volvió a girarse y esta vez sintió movimientos sobre él, en la litera de arriba, y de alguna manera supo que Minho estaba en el borde del colchón, aunque este no asomara su cabeza.

—Ven aquí.

Sintió su corazón dar un brinco dentro de su pecho cuando lo escuchó, como si se hubiese saltado un latido y el que siguió fue descontrolado. El cosquilleo se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos, mezcla de añoranza y vergüenza.

Ya no estaban en el Área, quizás ya no deberían tener esa clase de cercanía, sobre todo ahora que sabía que Teresa y él fueron algo así como… _pareja_. Tragó con fuerza y se acercó a la orilla de la cama también.

—¿Pasa algo?

Recibió un gruñido en respuesta y Thomas podría jurar que veía la expresión de fastidio que tenía el chico en ese momento. Volvió a tragar más inquieto que antes.

—No puedes dormir, lo sé. Ven aquí —contestó Minho por fin, provocando un calorcillo en Thomas, que se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

—No es necesario…

Su frase se vio interrumpida por el movimiento brusco en la litera de arriba, seguido de otro gruñido, entonces el rostro del azabache se asomó sobre la litera para mirarlo, pudo ver su ceño fruncido contorneado por la leve luz que llegaba desde afuera del cuarto.

—Mueve tu maldito trasero aquí, ahora, _garlopo_.

Thomas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final suspiró con resignación de sí mismo. Habían pasado por tanto en unas cuantas horas y sabía, aunque quisiera negarlo, que _necesitaba_ a Minho.

Se levantó y subió intentando no despertar a Sartén o a Newt, que dormían en la litera de al lado. Se acomodó entre Minho y la pared, permitiendo que el chico lo abrazara desde atrás, pasando un brazo bajo el suyo.

Le gustaba esa posición, con ese toque posesivo, y podía sentir todo el cuerpo del Corredor pegado contra el suyo.

Minho era duro por todas partes debido al ejercicio, pero ya no olía a hojas verdes y sudor, su piel olía al mismo jabón que él olía en esos momentos, y eso de algún modo no le gustó. Si bien quería olvidar muchas cosas del Área, al menos quería recordar esos momentos en los que se sintió seguro junto al asiático.

No recordaba del todo cuando comenzaron a tener ese tipo de cercanía, sólo se dio y Thomas no se resistió, porque se sentía bien, _muy bien_. Porque era necesario para mantenerse cuerdo, para no sentir tanta soledad dentro de aquel lugar de altos muros.

Porque el chico había creído en él y lo había defendido, desde que casi perdieran la vida aquella noche en el Laberinto. Minho se había vuelto un fiel amigo, un pilar fundamental.

—Lamento mucho lo de Chuck, eso fue una completa montaña de _plopus_. Al menos esos bastardos tuvieron su merecido —dijo Minho de pronto, con voz suave pero dura y el castaño pudo sentir ese tibio aliento contra su nuca.

Teresa ya se lo había dicho, pero escucharlo de boca de alguien que sí había creado un lazo más profundo con el chico, se sentía más… verdadero. Se sentía más comprendido.

Quería llorar, aún podía recordar los ojos de Chuck moviéndose de un lado a otro ante el dolor. Recordó el instante en que esa mirada lo enfocó, justo cuando los últimos resquicios de vida quedaban en su cuerpo, antes de que la sangre cayera por su boca cuando ladeó el rostro y murió.

—Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, no me dijo que quería que le dijera a su madre.

Thomas por fin se giró para encarar a Minho y podía ver sus ojos rasgados clavados en él, pero la tenue luz no lo dejaba entrever su expresión por completo.

—No fue tu culpa, Thomas. Chuck decidió dar su vida por ti, debes sentirte afortunado de tener personas así a tu lado. —Su voz sonaba más profunda, como si dejara relucir algo importante.

 _Yo también lo haría._

El castaño se relamió los labios repentinamente secos, para luego levantar un poco el rostro y juntar sus labios con los de Minho. No fue muy delicado, pero ninguno de sus besos lo había sido en realidad, y eso era lo que tanto le gustaba. Nada de suavidad, era puro instinto, sacaba lo más primitivo de su interior, lo convertía en una tormenta de placer.

Durante esas noches de soledad en el Área, se habían dado ese tipo de consuelo, esa exquisita distracción. Encuentros furtivos, algunos rápidos, en otros se tomaban su tiempo. Todos habían sido increíbles.

Más de alguna vez Thomas se preguntó si ya se conocían antes de verse en el Laberinto, porque la atracción era incontrolable y las caricias exactas. No lo decía, porque era frustrante no recordar el pasado, así que prefería tomar lo que se le estaba dando.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Minho, con el torso pegado al contrario y el beso era húmedo; hasta que las manos de él le dieron un apretón en el trasero. Intentó reprimir el gemido que reverberó como un ronroneo contra los labios del Corredor más antiguo, haciendo que su cordura comenzara a menguar.

—No podemos…

—Eres un _miertero_ aguafiestas, Thomas —soltó el chico mordiendo su labio inferior de mala gana, para luego ayudarlo a bajarse y volver a la posición inicial, con él pegado a su espalda.

Minho era lo único que le quedaba de esa experiencia tan terrible, pero de la que, sin embargo, había aprendido mucho. Ahora era un luchador, un Corredor también.

A pesar de todo lo que habían descubierto, se aferraría a Minho con todas sus fuerzas, porque era lo que necesitaba. El que lo traía a la realidad y le recordaba todo lo vivido, de que no podía rendirse jamás. Su pilar. Su apoyo.

Abrió los dedos para entrelazarlos con los del asiático, que se tensó un momento, pero apretó con fuerza en respuesta. Era un gesto íntimo y Thomas esperaba que lo comprendiera.

 _Te tengo, aguanta, porque yo seré el que te proteja ahora, sin importar qué._

Y era mutuo.

* * *

 **Ya había visto la película, así que tenía una imagen mental de varios personajes y en este caso me hizo amar aún más a estos dos. Amo a Minho y amo a Thomas –suspira- pero terminé de amar a la pareja con el libro. Creo que esta pareja merece mucho más amor y fanart, ¡son divinos!**

 **No me agrada Teresa, hay algo en el personaje que me irrita un montón. Tenía que decirlo xdd**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y terminen de caer con estos dos tanto como yo. Nos leemos.**

 **Besos de Gato~**


End file.
